Special Bond
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: A thing that Noodle thinks is breaking between her and 2D. Could he show her that its not? May appear as an 2D/Noodle story, but was really intended to be more of a brother/sister thing. One-Shot with one oc Coco the cat. Please R


Special Bond

"Now I know I put them somewhere" Russel mumbled to himself as he searched his bedroom for his headphones that he misplaced. He had checked his room over 10 times already, but just couldn't find them.

"Oh for the love of! GAH!" He growled getting quite fed up, he kicked some of his things in anger that were on the floor.

He was so busy kicking and shouting things in rage that he didn't even notice Noodle enter the room. She walked in with a bowl of popcorn, and watched Russel storm around a bit, she then put a handful of popcorn into her mouth and munched until finally swallowing.

"Russel-San?"

Russel changed his rage expression and turned round to see Noodle standing in his doorway.

"Oh, Hi baby girl what's up?" he asked taking a seat on his bed.

"What are you looking for Russel-San?" Noodle asked walking further into his room, being careful not to stand on any of his stuff on the ground.

"My headphones…can't find dem anywhere" he sighed rubbing his temples, Noodle stared at Russel for a moment, then tilted her head to the side.

"Wat?"

"Um…You are aware that ah…your headphones are actually around your neck?" Noodle commented pointing to the headphones that were wrapped around his neck. Russel blinked and felt around his neck until he felt them, then slapped his own forehead.

"Oh man!!"

Noodle giggled at him, then started picking some popcorn out of her teeth, "Russel-San" Noodle said in a funny way as she had her finger in her mouth.

"Yeah"

"Have you seen 2D-San?" she said that was actually not understandable. Picking at her teeth was making her speech sound funny, so Russel just gave her a confused look.

"Say again Noodle, and take ya hand outta ya mouth girl"

She smiled then took out her hand, "Have you seen 2D-San?"

"Oh, Him and Muds went out to the pub 'bout an hour ago" Russel informed placing his headphones on top of his CD player, he then turned to Noodle who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Why?" he asked her leaning on his bedside desk.

"Oh no reason…only just that he promised that we could have a movie day today" Noodle replied looking down at the ground. "That's the third time he has lied this week…"

"Aww, I'm sure he didn't do intentionally Noods, He probably just forgot, I mean it IS D we're talking 'bout" Russel chuckled walking over to Noodle and patting the top of her head.

"But…the thing is, It makes me feel like that I am not important enough to be remembered about" Noodle pouted handing her bowl of popcorn to Russel. He looked at her with sympathy. Then watched her leave the room without a word.

Russel walked out of his room, "Noodle girl, hold up" he called to her, she turned round to see that he got his mobile phone out. He dialled then pressed it up against his ear, then waited…

"ello?" 2D's voice came on the other end.

"Yo D, where are ya?" Russel asked him, struggling to hear as there seemed to be lots of chattering on the other end around him.

"Out wit Muds, why?"

"Did ya promise Noodle that you would have a movie day with her today?" Russel asked loudly, feeling like it was him that was surrounded by the girls. Noodle watched the conversation, but wanted to walk to her bedroom.

There was a moment silence until a groan was heard on the other end.

"Aw no…I forgot again. Is Noods there now?"

"Yeah, she's here" Russel replied looking at Noodle, who started shaking her hands, signing to him that she did not want to talk to him right now. But Russel handed her the phone. Noodle frowned at the drummer then put the phone against her ear.

"Hello"

"Noodle, I'm really sorry I forgot again love"

Noodle sighed "Its ok"

"Yeh sure?"

"Hai…"

"Aww I feel really bad now"

"So you should" Noodle thought in her head, quite annoyed that he forgot again. But she would never say anything like that to 2D.

"Do not worry about it 2D-San"

"I'll tell yeh wot love…I'm gonna get Muds to take us back in half an hour. Then we can still 'ave our Movie day…well nigh'" 2D chuckled, which got Noodle a bit happier.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Arigato 2D-San!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. "Ok I shall see you very soon, bye bye"

"Bye love"

She hung up and handed the phone back to Russel, "What did he say?"

"He said that he was going to get Murdoc-San to take them both home early" Noodle smiled and skipped off down the corridor. Russel chuckled and went back inside of his bedroom.

Noodle skipped all the way to the window that was outside her bedroom door, so she had a clear view on when 2D and Murdoc were home. She sat in a comfortable position, looked at the time that announced 5:30pm. Then waited.

&&&&

The time was now 11pm in Kong Studios. Noodle was still sat looking out the window, waiting for 2D to come home. Six and a half hours she had been sat there, still thinking that 2D would turn up, but he never did.

Noodle could barely keep her eyes open, she was so tired. She hugged her legs and rested her forehead on her knees, very upset that 2D didn't come back like he said he would. Again he lied to her.

Coco came up next to her owner and sat next to her. Leaning against the side of her in a comforting manner.

Noodle kept her head in place, but lifted her hand to pet her cat's head.

"Noodle" a voice came up beside her, she lifted her head to see Russel, then put her head back on her knees.

"Hai Russel-San?"

"I think ya better get some sleep girl"

"But 2D-San said…"

"Noods, he aint coming back till late lets face it" Russel stated sighing at her determination.

"But he promised!!" Noodle shouted at him, a bit shocked after she did. Russel shook his head then walked off.

She now rested her chin on her knees and frowned out the window. She grew very pissed off at 2D, then got up and stormed into her bedroom. Waiting for Coco to enter before slamming the door shut.

"Baka!!" Noodle shouted grabbing her pillow then letting out a huge scream into it. Coco sat in her bed with her ears ducked down at her owner's rage.

"Why must he always forget!?! Why does he always manage to forget things when it comes to spending time with me?!" Noodle asked herself throwing her pillow onto her bed. "He never forgets if it is Russel-San or Murdoc-San!!" Then adding things up, Noodle came to conclusion that it was maybe because 2D did not like spending time with her.

Noodle bit her lip, then burst into tears, burying her face into her pillow. Coco pouted at her owner, but knew it was best to just leave her on her own for a bit. So she rested her head on her own pillow.

&&&&

An hour later Noodle still laid on her bed, staring at the poster that was on the wall, tears still escaping her eyes. She had grown a headache from crying which prevented her from falling asleep. She didn't want to leave her room to get some painkillers, because she had a feeling that if she walked down to the kitchen 2D would come walking in.

She did not want to see him at all.

Suddenly she heard tired screeching into the car park. They chose Midnight to come home. Noodle grew angry again and grabbed her pillow and slammed it onto her head.

Strangely enough, she could hear their muffled voices as they entered the kitchen, Murdoc sounded drunk with his constant rambling etc.

2D didn't sound totally drunk, he just sounded a bit tipsy.

Russel's voice was then heard, sounding like he was shouting, then 2D's voice was heard. Their voices were becoming clearer as they travelled up closer to her bedroom.

She sighed then heard them coming down her corridor, she didn't want 2D to come in and see her like the way she was, so she quickly ran and hid. Coco perked up her ears and watched her owner then turned to the door, which slowly opened.

2D came in and looked to Noodle's bed, only to find it empty. "Noodle?" he said in a whisper like tone, respecting what time it was.

He looked down to see Coco in her bed, she looked up at him and frowned before turning her head in a hmph and turning her back to him in her bed.

2D knew if Coco was like that, then Noodle must feel the same way.

"Noodle love, if yeh in 'ere I jus' wanted to say I'm really sorry…I guess I jus' forgot again"

Noodle stormed out of her hiding place, enraged at that word.

"You always forget 2D-San!!!!" she bellowed at him, which made him jump. "That is your excuse every time!!"

2D scratched his head in a guilty way. Noodle glared at him from behind her bangs and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry love" 2D said quietly, unable to think of anything else to say.

"…You say that all the time too…" Noodle commented still glaring at the blue haired singer.

"Come on love…I mean its only a movie day s'not teh end of teh world or anyfink"

This made Noodle even more enraged. She gave out a huge frustrated scream that came straight from the gut and screamed "GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!"

2D panicked and ran out of the room in fear. Leaving a heavily panting Noodle standing in her room staring at the place 2D was originally.

She fell and sat on the ground crying, a bit like how she did when she was ten. Back then she felt that was when 2D liked hanging around with her. She then began to wonder why she was really upset about him keep forgetting about spending some time with her.

&&&&

After an hour or so of thinking, she then came to an answer.

She started to feel like the special Zen bond between them was disappearing. She didn't want that to happen in a million years, but then realised that shouting at him like that may have made it worse.

She sighed and got up, she walked over to the door and opened it, only to find 2D on the other side holding up his fist, looking like he was about to knock.

"Oh…hi love, listen I just wanted to say…" he was cut off by an huge pressure in his stomach, as Noodle hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for shouting 2D-San, please do not stop spending time with me" she cried into his shirt.

2D was slightly confused, but pried her off and leant down on one knee so they could hug each other better.

"No need to apologise to me love, yeh not teh 'ho keeps letting yeh down" he said softly to her, as she sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

"An' wots this 'bout me stoppin' spendin' time with yeh?" he asked positioning her so that they were face to face. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I feel like that our special bond is breaking 2D-San"

"Wot? Why?" he asked shocked at what she had just come out with. She shrugged not wanting to answer, she felt a bit awkward about this conversation.

2D picked up as if she was ten and carried her back into her room and onto her bed. He sat down with her and crossed his legs letting Noodle sit in his lap, her back facing him.

"Come on love, tell me why"

Noodle gave a sigh, "Well…we do not spend that much time together anymore, and whenever I try to arrange something…you always seem to forget. I feel like you do not care about me anymore"

2D knew that made sense, he understood how she came to that conclusion.

"Aww Noods" he sighed hugging her from behind. "Don' ever fink like tha'. You an' me are very close, jus' cos I forget 'bout our plans often doesn't mean I don't care 'bout yeh" 2D explained rubbing her arm in a comforting manner.

Noodle rubbed her eyes, then turned round to look at his face, "You promise?"

"I promise" he smiled holding out his Pinky, Noodle smiled and her linked hers with his.

"Pinky swear" 2D added sealing the deal. Noodle giggled then tried to let go, but 2D wouldn't let go of her Pinky.

He lifted his Pinky into the air still linked with hers, she couldn't go to that height so she fell back onto the bed giggling. Her top rising slightly, 2D took his advantage and started tickling her belly.

"No!" she squeaked and tried stopping his hands whilst giggling and laughing. He stopped and pulled her back up straight.

"Yeh scared me earlier yeh know" 2D smiled at the still giggling Noodle, she looked at him a bit confused at first then knew what he meant.

"Ah yes, sorry about that" she smiled poking her tongue out playfully. "You made me very angry though"

"Ha…well then I'm sorry too love" he said ruffling her hair. Noodle looked at 2D bluntly, a tiny bit annoyed that he did that to her. She knew that he knew that she wasn't ten anymore and didn't have the scruffy black hair that would fall back into place after ruffling.

So she smirked and launched herself at 2D.

"Wah!" he shouted as Noodle caught him by surprise, whilst she was getting her payback, and ruffled his hair, until it was all messy. She smiled and bit her lip to stop laughing. His expression was an angry one.

Noodle couldn't help but laugh at his new scruffy hairdo, which got 2D even more annoyed.

"You! Are so dead Noods!" he threatened playfully about to launch himself at her, but she guessed he would do that and ran to the other side of the room.

"Come 'ere yeh lil monkey" he growled playfully and ran after her, she ran away from him in a giggly state.

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder backwards, so that her back was on his shoulder. Her giggling started sounding wheezy from being upside down.

"2D-San! I can't breathe!" Noodle laughed kicking her legs frantically. 2D spun her around a couple of times then threw her gently onto her bed.

He sat down next to her, laughing also. He gave her leg a playful pat.

"See love, there aint nofink wrong with our bond" he smiled at her, Noodle was silent for a moment then smiled and hugged 2D.

"Arigato 2D-San"

"Fer wot love?"

"For showing me that our special bond is not breaking"

"Aww…yeh welcome love"

* * *

**I don't care if that was a shit way to end this story, lol I tried my best, anyways I haven't updated or done any one shots for a while. So here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. Cos otherwise that's a day of writing I will never get back. Please review and fav**


End file.
